Professor Layton and the Equivocal Handkerchief
by dontcryMasha
Summary: OMG I'm updating again! Back in London, the Professor finds himself in a strange situation. T for romance starting right away . Luke/Flora, Layton/Katia and mild who knows what else. Hahaha :O!
1. Grown Up Things

**This is the second story in my series. Please read "Professor Layton and the Odd Keys" first**

Professor Layton and the Equivocal Handkerchief

**Chapter One**

_Grown up Things_

Hershel Layton, esteemed puzzle mastermind, professor of archeology and Gentleman, had recently returned from the restless city of Folsense. With him, aside from his apprentice Luke Triton, was his new wife, Katia Layton. They were all home in London, living slightly cramped in a townhouse. Now that the wedding, and it's associated fuss and glee was settling down, it was time to get back to business.

"Yes, Mr...I'm sorry what did you say your name was again?"

"Conney. Just Conney." The scruffy old man invited himself into Layton's house and had himself a sit-down.

"What was it that you wished to know?" The Professor, ever polite, asked. Conney snorted and tipped his wrinkled hat up.

"I want my handkerchief back." He said, quite sternly.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe there are any handkerchiefs that don't belong to me in my possesion." Layton admitted.

"Now don't play cute, _I want my handkerchief back_!" Conney demanded. Hershel stood his ground.

"Mr. Conney, I'm terribly sorry, but I don't think you underst-"

"_I KNOW ALL ABOUT YOU LAYTON!_" The man rose to his knobbly knees and poked the Professor in his chest, which barely reached the top of Conney's balding head. "_YOU HAVE MY HANDKERCHIEF, AND I DEMAND YOU RETURN IT TO ME IMMEDIATELY!!!"_

"I'm going to ask you to leave." Layton said, quite calmly. "I'll show you to the door."

Conney grabbed Layton by the collar and pulled him down to his level.

"Listen here, boy." He said. "You will give me that handkerchief."

The man let go of Hershel and stormed out the door. The Professor dusted himself, unshaken, but slightly alarmed.

"How strange." He said to himself.

"Hershel, I heard voices." Katia, the new woman in his life, floated down the stairs with a hand to her mouth. Layton admired her beauty in the afternoon sunlight.

"Nothing to be worried about." He said calmly. "Just a strange man, accusing me of something I am innocent of."

"Ooohh Hershel. Don't get in trouble." Katia wrapped her arms around Layton and pulled him close.

"I won't, darling."

That night, Layton received an unexpected visit from Inspector Chelmey. He simply asked a few odd questions, then went on his way. Luke and Flora had spent the day together, and now that everyone was home they headed up to bed.

"What do you suppose that handkerchief is all about?" Katia asked her husband, sitting at the foot of their bed, brushing her short hair.

"I couldn't say." Said the Professor. He disrobed nonchalantly and slipped into bed. Katia soon followed.

"Why would he think you have it?" She asked.

"It's beyond me." Layton sighed and put his arm around Katia's slim waist. "I just hope it isn't that fool Don Paolo."

"Me too..." Katia said. She blinked her eyes sleepily, gazing off into her husband's direction. "Have I told you that I love you?"

"Yes..." Hershel turned on his side and faced the woman. "I do, too..."

"I love you..." Katia whispered.

"I love you, too." The couple embraced and shared a long kiss. Layton's hands caressed his wife's body slowly, running his fingers down her side.

"Stay with me forever." She said.

"What do you suppose the Professor does with his wife in there?" Luke asked Flora. They were staying up late in the hallway by the adult's bedroom.

"You mean, you don't know?" Flora asked with a giggle.

"Ummm...No?" Luke forced a laugh. "Should I know?"

"Well come on. How old are you now?"

"Just thirteen."

"You should definitely know. How sheltered have you been?"

"I'm not exactly the social butterfly, Flora." Said Luke. He stuck his tongue out in her direction. "So what do they do?"

"_Grown up things_."

"Like writing letters and paying taxes?"

"Well no. Special grown up things."

"Ohh I don't understand!" Luke complained. Then Flora got onto her knees, slowly crawled over to the boy and got very close to him. Luke's heart skipped a beat. Flora closed her eyes and pressed her lips to Luke's. They kissed delicately.

"Like that..." Flora whispered.

"I can see why the Professor spends so many late Sunday mornings with her, that's for sure." They both laughed. Then they kissed again.

But their childish flirting was interrupted with two simultaneous groans, then sighs, from the near by room. They laughed again.

"What was that?" Luke asked innocently. "They fighting?"

"Well...maybe I'll teach you that some other time."


	2. Acceptance

**Chapter 2**

_Acceptance_

Luke didn't feel well for a long time following. He couldn't quite place it, but something was different. Somewhere, somehow, _something _had changed.

"Professor, I need help." He told Layton.

The Professor was in his study, replying to a few letters whilst Katia was out shopping for dinner. They could, of course, afford to hire a cooking service, but Katia insisted on doing it herself (she did, after all, have nothing better to do).

"What troubles you?" Layton asked.

"Well..." Luke hesitated. "It's pretty odd." He sat down on a stool across from the Professor. "I feel strange."

"Have you caught a bug?"

"No. Not like that. Strange inside me."

"I'm sorry Luke," Said Layton. "But you'll have to be a little more specific for me to help you."

"But I don't know _how _to be specific. It's really hard to describe."

"Terribly sorry..." Layton said with a sigh and a smile. "Some puzzles need a few hints."

There was a knock on the door and Flora peeped inside.

"Professor?" She asked softly. Luke's heart jumped.

"Yes?"

"That crazy man is here, again." Flora said meekly, as if the man had beaten her over the head several times. Layton got up.

"I assume he wants to see me?" He asked.

"Yeah." Said Flora. "Hi, Luke."

"Fl...Hiii...bluhhh..." Luke stuttered. The Professor looked at his apprentice, and a twinkle grew in his eye.

"Ah-ha..." He said subtly. "I see."

"_Layton!_" A nasty voice screamed out. "_Layton where are you?!"_

"Good afternoon, Conney." Professor Layton said with a tip of his hat.

"Don't play cute." The porky man spat out. "This is your very last warning, Layton."

"May I remind you that you have the wrong person?"

"Indeed I do _not_!" Conney shouted. "You have my handkerchief. It's right there in your breast pocket!!"

"I assure you, sir, I have nothing of the---What?!" Layton reached into his coat's pocket and pulled out a handkerchief.

"Ahhaha! Tsk tsk! You bloody filthy liar!!" Conney's bulbous face turned bright red when he saw the piece of cloth. His stumpy fingers reached out to the Professor, but Layton drew back.

"I have been set up." He said quietly. Looking over the linen, he saw the name, "Conney" embroidered delicately along the bottom rim. "I believe this belongs to you."

Conney grabbed the handkerchief furiously and stormed out.

"One more thing stolen," the ugly man shrieked down the hallway. "And I'm calling the police!"

Katia came up the stairs with a look of horror on her face. She was clutching two paper bags within her arms.

"Did you steal that man's handkerchief?" She asked the Professor sharply.

"Katia, I've been set up. I would never do such a thing." Layton said. He had an unusual look on his face.

"How did you get it?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. But, listen," He said. "It's come to my attention that Luke is begining to transition into adulthood."

"Oohhh..." Katia hummed, walking into the kitchen. She started to put her groceries away, and the Professor helped. He talked in a hushed voice, close to her ear.

"I think he's begun to _notice _Flora." He said.

"Ah..."

"He's very confused."

"Ohh the poor boy. Well that's okay."

"Luke, are you alright?" Flora asked. She came into the boy's bedroom and saw his lying there.

"Flora I don't want to see you."

"What?!" The girl frowned. "That's really rude!"

"You're making me ill."

"Luke! What's gotten into you?"

"I don't know!!" Luke sat up quickly and looked at Flora angrily. "Whenever I'm near you I get sick!"

Flora started to laugh. Her face lit up and she stepped closer to the Professor's apprentice.

"Luke," She said between giggles. "You're going through puberty, that's all."

"Whaaaa?" Luke whined. He blushed and folded his arms.

"You're starting to like girls. It's okay. It's normal."

"I don't like it. I don't want to like girls." Luke insisted. He flopped back onto his pillows and turned on his side, away from Flora.

"But it's _normal. _That's what you're supposed to do."

"I don't want to like girls."

"What, you want to like men? That's weird." Flora said with a returning frown.

"I don't want to like girls."

"You'll change your mind sooner or later, Luke. It's going to happen."

"I don't want to like girls!!!" He shouted. "What have girls ever done for me? They show up, get in the way, make me feel weird, distract the Professor..."

Flora sat down next to Luke, despite his protesting movements. She looked curious and almost disgusted, but slightly amused.

"Then why did you let me kiss you?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know..." Luke mumbled. "I guess I'm just jealous that the Professor got married."

"You..." Flora cleared her throat. "You're in love with the Professor!"

"No I am not!" Luke picked up one of his pillows and heaved it at the girl. She threw it aside and laughed whole-heartedly.

"You're in love with the Professor! Luke he doesn't want you like that. He never will. He _can't_."

Luke started to cry.

"Leave me alone!!"

"It's okay. You're just confused." Flora coaxed. She put her arms around Luke. His body relaxed. He turned around and looked at her.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Luke." The girl said.

"I guess I can like girls."

"Yeah."

Luke closed his eyes and planted a kiss on Flora's lips. She kissed back and smiled.

"Good night."


	3. Denial!

**Chapter 3**

_Denial!_

To Flora's dismay, Luke did not come to terms with himself so easily. He stayed up late into the night, reading and scribbling thoughts that made him angry. Distraught by this behavior, Flora stayed up too. Occasionally she would creep by Luke's door and listen in. He was mostly silent, save for flipping thick pages and sometimes saying, "I do not love the Professor" in a puffy angry voice. Flora finally gave up around midnight.

The Professor, on the other hand, was brainstorming with his wife on what they should do to remedy Luke's 'situation.'

"I feel bad for the boy." Katia said.

"Oh nonsense." Hershel twittered. Katia glanced at him with a mean bite in her eyes. He ignored it and added, "We've all gone through puberty. He just happens to be living with the girl he likes."

"Don't brush it off so easily." The wife barked.

"I'm not, dear. Simply making a point, which I believe to be important."

Katia sighed and took the Professor's hand absentmindedly. They were sitting up in bed, but with the lamp of Layton's side still on.

Hershel looked his wife in the eyes.

"When was the last time I told you I love you?" He said quietly.

"Um...just now." Katia said, anger riding out of her and her usual cuteness returning.

"There she is." Layton said happily.

The following day, Professor Layton returned home from his teaching earlier than expected, with alarming news.

"I don't want to alarm you, Katia," Layton said as he took his wife in his arms. "But my office at the university has burned down."

"What?" Katia shouted. "When? And the rest of the building?"

"Unscathed, somehow."

Mrs Layton, wracked with stress, let go of her husband and began pacing about the small foyer.

"Bad luck, bad luck!" She mumbled to herself.

"I've lost a few irreplacables, I'm afraid..." Layton said with a sigh.

Flora then appeared out of nowhere and enquired about the fire. She wasn't as torn up about it as Katia, but brought up a good point.

"I bet it was Conney."

Out of work for the next week, Layton spent an immense amount of time in the city records, looking up locals that fit the name of Conney. Unfortunately, he was unaware whether it was the man's first or last name. Either way, the only useful notes he made included a family name "Coney" which had moved south twenty seven years prior, and a man named Robert Conney, who fit the description quite well. There was only one problem...

"He's dead?" Flora repeated.

"Eight years ago this December. As of now, I'm out of ideas."

Layton and Flora was sitting back in the lounge after dinner. They had the evening to chat while Katia's brilliant idea of taking Luke out was in motion.

"Do you like Flora?" Katia bluntly asked the boy.

"I hate Flora." Luke answered, beating her bluntness. "She gets in the way and makes me feel weird. I hate her."

"I don't need to remind you that 'gentlemen' do not hate. Particularly not women."

Luke stopped in his tracks. His soft hands folded into little angry fists, eyes focused on the ground. Katia kept walking, looking around the city whimsically. She realized Luke was a few feet back when he suddenly burst out,

"You're not the Professor!" and ran back toward their home.

"Oh dear." Katia said quietly to herself. Immediately she followed him to the townhouse, where his spry legs had carried him quickly to Layton's side.

"I hate girls! I hate women! I hate being a gentleman!" Luke confessed to his mentor. Layton sat in his armchair soundlessly.

"Growing up is terrible! I want to stay little. I don't understand _Grown Up Things_!" The boy burst into tears and dashed off to his room, slamming and locking the door behind him.

Layton sat in his armchair, soundlessly still, only now with his face in his palm.

"Katia. What are we going to do." He mumbled. When his wife didn't reply, Hershel looked up to see that she was crying too. He got to his feet and held her close. "Why must you cry, my darling?"

"There's n...noth...there's nothing I can do." she whimpered. "He's g-going to grow up nothing like you."

Layton sighed.

"That is acceptable." He said. "He isn't me. But, I must admit, at that age I wasn't exactly the man I am today."

_"Hershel, are you coming down for dinner?" Mrs Layton called upstairs to her boy. No reply. "Hershel?"_

_Deep in the bowels of his room, young Hershel Layton sat before a candle, his nose between a book. _

_"No dinner tonight." He said to himself. "Too busy reading!"_

Katia finally had a smile back on her face.

"Defiant, eh?" She remarked to Layton regarding his quick memory.

"Oh, I was quite the rebel." Hershel touched Katia's nose and kissed her lips delicately. "No more worrying, or fussing. Luke will get over himself soon, he simply needs more time. In the meantime, I believe there are more serious matters afoot."

Layton was talking, of course, about Conney. Luckily enough, they had not heard from the lunatic for a few days. Unfortunately, that luck soon turned around.

The following afternoon, Professor Layton was once more interrupted by the rude man.

"I've called the police on you, Layton!" Conney yelled. "The police!"

'Then I hope the police know I was set up." Layton responded, calm as usual.

Flora poked her head around the wall and saw the Professor arguing with the weirdo. She was intruiged by the situation. Saddling up beside her came Luke, acting a little more grounded.

"He's back?" Luke whispered.

"Yeah."

"And another thing-" Conney rambled on and on. Suddenly, he grabbed Layton by the collar and threw him back against the wall with surprising strength. Flora gasped and latched onto Luke's arm. He didn't move.

Layton dusted himself off, then towered over Conney's roundness. A strange side of the professor showed up.

"I am not asking you, Conney. I am telling you to leave. If you do not heed my wishes, I will have to use a more drastic measure." Layton removed his coat and rolled up his sleeves. "Please do not allow me to execute such wild behavior upon you."

"Fine. No trouble." Conney said some decently indecent words before leaving. Layton shook his own anger away and went to have a cup of tea. But something blocked him from the kitchen. There sat Luke and Flora, kissing cutely in eachother's arms.


	4. Bridges of Plot County

Chapter 4

Thanksgiving break had rolled around, so Luke and Flora were done with their studies for a week. A few months prior, the Professor had promised to take them on a short vacation during their time off. Unfortunately, events leading up to then now prevented him from bringing both of them along. Layton proposed that he would take Luke somewhere, and Katia would take Flora somewhere else. After initially protesting the idea of being without him, Katia warmed up to the idea.

"So it is settled; the ladies will be going to the beach, whilst Luke and I will go to Beardale. Esteemed town of research, right Like?"

"Fwuh..." Luke mumbled. The Professor initially looked the other way (literally) over the tempermental love that Luke and Flora quietly shared. Under his nose, things were getting slightly more serious, and Luke really didn't want to leave her behind. Flora was, however, too excited about sun and sand to worry about her younger love interest.

"What do you think?" Katia asked her husband. She stepped out of the bedroom in a blue two-piece. Layton blushed.

"Not in front of my apprentice!" He said somewhat jokingly. His face turned red. "You don't have anything more...modest?"

"This -is- modest." Katia huffed. "...for the beach at least."

While the adults were bickering, Flora stared at herself in the mirror, alone in her room. She still hadn't outgrown the embarrassment of a bikini, and was sporting a brown one-piece. Around the waist was a small skirt, where pink embroirdered floras shot up to her chest. Poking her stomach, she sighed.

"Who am I kidding?" She thought to herself. Though her heart pounded with excitement, her self confidence plumetted at the sigh of her almost-not-perfect stomach. "Looks like I had two babies already." This of course wasn't true, (she had not had children nor was she fat, wrinkled, and sagging) but her mind told her otherwise.

A couple minutes of this, and Katia came in.

"Are you finished packing?" She asked.

"Almost." Flora answered in dismay.

"What's the matter?"

Flora sighed and turned away from the mirror.

"I hate how my body looks." She said. Katia laughed.

"Why? _How_?" She choked. "I mean, I'm not much older than you and you look better than me."

"But you're..." Flora hesited. Her voice lowered with slight jelousy. "...you're married."

"Well yes I'm married, but I just said I'm not much older than you." Katia said. She stood next to Flora in the mirror. Both of their bodies looked great.

"You look good, you're married,..." Flora mumbled.

"In a few years you'll be married, too." The other woman said. "And you have someone that likes you already."

Flora giggled.

"What you mean Luke? He's such a little runt though."

Katia laughed, said nothing, and made her exit. Unfortunately, Luke had been eavesdropping a little on the last part of the girls' conversation, and was really upset to hear Flora dismiss him so easily. When Katia came out of Flora's room, she saw the boy sitting on the floor near her. He looked sad.

"What's wrong Luke?" She asked quietly.

"Flora doesn't like me..." He mumbled. "Are all girls this complicated?"

"I don't know. I never dated one." Katia said with an all too serious shrug. "But Flora doesn't know what she wants. You don't either. Take it with a grain of salt."

Luke folded his arms and sighed.

"Really quite the puzzle today." He said to himself.


	5. Girls will be Girls

5

Katia and Flora arrived at the beach. It was cloudier than expected, so they decided to spend the first day looking around the sea-side town. Somehow, nobody had at all discussed the bizarre behavior of going to the beach with winter so close.

Before they went out, they took a breather at the hotel. Of course, with Katia's inheritence they could afford a very nice place to say for the week.

"How do you feel?" Katia asked the other girl.

"Better I guess. Well, at least when we get outside I will." Flora said quietly. She seemed down, but either way couldn't help but notice Katia was acting strange herself. She looked worried or anxious. There was a pocket calendar in her hand.

"What's wrong?" Flora asked her. Katia shook her head.

"Ehh it's nothing. Nothing to worry about." She closed the 'book' and stood up. "Want to head out?"

Suddenly Flora burst into laughter.

"Whaat?" Katia asked, feeling confused. Flora wiped her face with her hand.

"What were we thinking?" She said. "It's November, why are we at the beach?"

"I wanted to get sun." Katia said rather non-chalontly.

"Didn't the Professor protest?"

"Well yeah. But he'll let me do anything if it makes me happy. And I said I didn't care how cold it is. Actually, it's real fun to go in the water when it's freezing."

"He really loves you, doesn't he?" Flora asked. She began to sound sad once more.

"I think so." Katia chirped. "I hope so, at least. Because I don't think he's much of a liar."

Flora shifted uneasily on her bed. Some time flew by.

"Do you ever feel weird being married to an older man?" She finally asked.

"Nah." Katia said. She stood up and began to comb her hair in the mirror. After observing her wrinkled shirt, she added, "maybe we should wear some better clothes before we head out."

Flora agreed. "Yeah spending all day on a train in the same outfit is pretty dull I think."

Katia took her shirt off like it was nothing, then slipped her skirt off in the same manor. For some reason Flora blushed a little, then turned away.

"She looks so good." Flora thought to herself.

"What? Are you going to change or just sit in those musty clothes forever?" Katia asked. She and her slender body opened her suitcase and brought out a new outfit. "What's going on?" She asked after Flora was silent.

"Aaaah it's just...oh it's nothing..." the younger woman muttered.

"You sure?"

"You just look so good!" Flora blurted out. Katia chuckled.

"I try. But I'm no more attractive than you are."

"You're chest is bigger. And you're thinner."

"Nu uh. Look." Katia unhooked her bra and let the twins out. Flora hypnotically stared.

"You're my legal guardian's wife." She said impulsively.

"Flora we're both women," said Katia. "it's not sexual or anything if you were thinking like -that.-"

"Errruhhh...no, I wasn't. It just seemed..."

"Well anyway, look at yours."

Flora paused. Was she supposed to take her shirt off, too? Was this not sexual? She hesitated at first, then stripped down to her underwear.

"See? Almost the same size." Katia said.

"I...I guess so." Flora uneasily took off her bra. She looked at her own chest, then to Katias, back to hers and Katia's again. She smiled. "I guess they are about the same size. You're right."

Katia came closer so they were just inches apart.

"Yeah and your nipples are even cuter." She added. Flora's face flushed.

"Whaa?"

"You're nipples. They look cuter than mine!" Katia remarked again.

Flora didn't say anything. The girls stood in a strange silence for a few dense seconds. Then, for some odd reason, Flora stepped closer and pressed her boobs against Katia's. They still didn't say anything. Honestly, Flora thought it felt pretty nice.

But then they finally came to, got dressed and never ever spoke of it again.


	6. Boys will be Boys

"Did you know that Beardale is home to one of the most varied libraries in England?"

Professor Layton was chatting away as he drove himself and Luke to the esteemed town of research. Luke had been pouting the whole way, but after several attempts at, "A gentleman never pouts" Layton decided to ignore him and talk anyway.

"You think the girls have made it to the beach yet?" Luke asked randomly. Layton furrowed his brow.

"Doubtful. My best estimate is that the train ride would take somewhere around two hours. We ourselves have only been on the road for one hour."

"Don't you think it's weird that they wanted to go in November? Seems really quite strange to me." Luke said, proving a good point that took too long for him to realize.

"Ahh, well my lad, Katia had proven to be an unusual woman." Layton said with a cheerful sigh. "I can't stop her from doing something that would make her happy, even if it is rather silly and different. I would agree, it certainly is not the proper time to enjoy the beach, by normal standards that is. Tidepools, however, can be interesting all year round. In fact..."

Luke's mind drifted away from Layton's ranting, which was unusual, since the boy typically loved his mentor's intelligent bantor. But he couldn't help but think of Flora splashing around in the waves, with a pretty smile on her face. His fantasy didn't care what time of day, year, or what planet they were on.

Then he remembered what she said about him.

"Professor," Luke began. "why are women so complicated?"

"Ahh..." Layton answered with a whymsical sigh. "That is a subject I know little about."

They were quiet for sometime. Layton was reminescing whilst Luke continued to pout.

"I don't much like girls." Luke said. Layton suddenly choked on nothing and quickly looked over at his apprentice.

"Don't say that," he spoke almost scoldingly. "you're just having troubles right now."

Later when they arrived at the hotel, Layton was extremely thrown off by the note he found in the room they were staying in. Luke had spotted it as soon as they came inside. "There's a letter addressed to you, fessah." He announced.

"Really?" Hershel asked. This confused him, naturally. "Who is it from?"

"Beats me."

"Do me a favor and open it, my boy." The Professor said, proving to be busy with his own possessions.

"Eerrmmm..." Luke mumbled as he was reading. "Professsssssssaahh..." His spine shivered.

"Something the matter?"

"It's from that Conney man."

"What?" Layton walked over to Luke and asked for the letter. In messy handwriting, as if someone was using the wrong hand, an extremely message was scribbled down.

Layton

I know where you are, where you are going, and don't think you can escape me! i'm watching yooou

-Conney

"Augh. This penmanship is horrid." Layton remarked.

"Even worse is how he got in here." Luke added. The Professor sighed.

"Never a break from investigating, hmm?" He said. "I suppose a good case will get your mind off women."

"I'm not thinking about women!" Luke quickly protested. "I told you I don't much care for them."

"Oh nonsense, Luke." Layton tutted. Luke stuck his tongue out, then sat onto his bed. He struggled to take his shoes off, then curled up.

"I think we should take a moment of rest before we go out on this Conney fellow's case."

"Splendid idea." Layton agreed. "No need to tire ourselves out, right? We are on vacation after all."

Luke smiled and agreed.

"So, how are your studies going?"

"They're ok. I really find history a great bore though." Luke said with a yawn. Hershel put his coat on a hanger in the closet, then took off his turtle neck. In an undershirt and dress pants, he sat down on his bed softly and closed his eyes. Luke watched him intently.

"History is important." Layton said slowly. He yawned behind his hand and stretched out a little more. Luke continued to watch. He was currently feeling very confused about himself.

"I'm feeling very confused about myself currently." Luke admitted skirtishly.

"How so my boy?" The Professor said, now even sleepier.

"I don't know."

"Aahh what have I said about being more clear, hmm?" He yawned once more. "Try to sleep a little and we'll discuss this further."

"Well...alright."

Layton turned onto his side, so Luke was now looking at his back from across the gap between beds. His stomach felt weird.

Puberty was difficult.


End file.
